inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Denero Jade
'Denero Jade '''is a memeber of the Shadow Paladin in the story Forgetting You. Background Dime Sin and Utau RazR are childhood friends with Jade. The three joined Teikoku's soccer club because they loved to play it. Jade was always benched because she was the only girl, and the Coach did that on purpose because he couldn't stop her from joining the team - especially when she's really good, but decides to bench her and instead let Sin, and RazR play. He thought she would bring the team down just because she's a girl. The boys got mad, and argued with the coach, who went to the headmaster accusing them of assault, and threatened to resign, nearly disqualifying the team in the prelims. All three were suspended, and this outraged the boys even more since Jade didn't do anything but say she was the "cause" of it. The two argued back, Jade restraining them from ripping the coach into shreds. In the end they decided to leave the school, since the Coach threatened to sue them if they don't go. So they did. Appearance She wears the Shadow Paladin Uniform only during practises and matches. Long Black hair tied up into a ponytail using a purple,green, and red hair ties. her bangs are parted to her left with bright purple Jade streaks in it. Bright purple eyes, and lips are glossed pink. Has lightly tanned skin, and wears a black bracelet with RazR on it in green on her right wrist. Wears a silver charm bracelet with red charms made out of rubies spelling out Sin. Wears a black tank with the words CENSORED sprawled out on the chest area in purple, also wears purple shorts with black sneaks with purple laces. She always has these purple/black Dj headphones around her neck. Personalities Originally was a bubbly, eccentric, and outgoing girl who loved to talk, smile, listen to music, and play around. Doing wacky things, and making jokes. Since leaving Teikoku, she barely talks anymore except to her teammates, and friends. If she does she says it sighing, or whispering. The aura around her is dark, and lonely. She's really sulky, and sighs a lot. Her eyes full of sorrow, and pain. She doesn't even cry anymore, she doesn't even care about her anymore. She secretly blames herself for the situation at Teikoku, and the guilt eats her up inside. She listens to screamo, rock, hip-hop, and rap. Instead of having her headphones around her neck, they're pretty much on her head 24/7 the music cranked up to max. Weirdly she's able to hear everybody else through it, but ignores people not apart of her team. Barely smiles, or shown no emotion to strangers. She smiles a bit for her team, but just a bit. Hissatsu *DF' Silent Shadows *'DF' Death Scythe *'SH' Soul Shot *'SH' Abyss of Despair *'SH''' Soul Harves Trivia * Likes music, her headphones, sweets, and anything purple or jade and hates anything pink * Is always seen with Utau RazR and Denero JadeDime Sin . * Often calls her original coach a sexist beast and counts down the days when she can really show him what she's made of. * All 3 teens are orphans, and Jade came from the same orphanage as Midorikawa, but the two barely knew each other because Jade likes to stay at the school dorms with Sin, and RazR who came from a different orphanages. Category:Female OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Defenders